


When two Gals are more than just Pals

by Aro_Ace_Austrian_in_Space



Category: Star Wars - All Media Types
Genre: Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Everyone Is Alive, F/F, Fanart, Height Differences, I always complain about unnamed mother characters, and yet I am unable to give her one either, except for Brendol Hux, well mostly due to be incredibly bad at naming things
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-12-04
Updated: 2020-12-04
Packaged: 2021-03-10 00:06:52
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 62
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27884992
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Aro_Ace_Austrian_in_Space/pseuds/Aro_Ace_Austrian_in_Space
Summary: This is the fill I made for the SW Rare Pairs challenge (because I really wanted to challenge myself to not always draw the exact same two people)It was really fun :D, even if executive dysfunction kicked my ass severelyI guess I am trying to make punny titles my brand or something (well, I love puns)
Relationships: Armitage Hux's Mother/Maratelle Hux
Comments: 8
Kudos: 11
Collections: Star Wars Rare Pairs 2020





	When two Gals are more than just Pals

**Author's Note:**

  * For [callmelyss](https://archiveofourown.org/users/callmelyss/gifts).



> I hope the rating isn't confusing, I mean, that these women are more than just gals being pals IS kinda obvious when looking at Maratelle's nails.  
> I apologize that this is just a single illustration with them posing in a cool fashion, my brain was just silent af on the story front ¯\\_(ツ)_/¯  
> also, ugly background is ugly (Well, it is only ugly because these ladies are just THAT radiant XD
> 
> I think the exchange between Pryde and Maratelle makes more sense (or is actually funny?) if you have seen Termialmontage's video [Something About Star Fox 64 ANIMATED (Flashing Lights & Loud Sound Warning)](https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=5KIW8kZnFAg), specifically at timestamp [3:36](https://youtu.be/5KIW8kZnFAg?t=216). Yes, I am not exactly the most original person on the block. [Beethoven's 5th Symphony is playing off-key in the background] =D

This image takes place at some point during or shortly before TROS I guess, but the thing that has changed is also that Kylo is NOT Supreme Leader. Emperor Hux for life! LOL (this is not reflected in the tags because it's not exactly that relevant.)

* * *

* * *

Pryde, somewhat dejected: "Brendol's dead."

Maratelle, almost unable to contain her joy about hearing this: "NICE!"

**Author's Note:**

> Yes, I drew Armitage's mother to be fat, also because I wanted to move away from the "dainty waifu" aesthetic. I like to think that after becoming a master chef in her own right (Maratelle supported her), that is just something that happens, ALSO, this woman BIRTHED AND NURSED A CHILD. It is not a BAD THING to become and/or be fat. (In the original design sketches she was even fatter, but I guess I wasn't strong enough to actually depict her like that... OTL)  
> I guess the place where Maratelle (I like to think she's some sort of Manager/CEO/economy lawyer) gets her suits is the same one that designs the uniforms for the First Order. Also, yes, I gave her glasses because disabilities don't just go away just because there's faster-than-Light-Travel. And considering the state of women's healthcare in the GFFA I doubt that one simply wouldn't see at least someone with glasses  
> Apparently I think that all chef's/kitchen workers would look quite similar to the kitchen workers here on earth, and honestly, it makes sense imho.


End file.
